Reencuentro
by Hana Note
Summary: Caminando por estas calles de cemento, abarrotados de gente que ni siquiera conozco, en un país que no es el mío, su sonrisa de aquella vez es el único recuerdo feliz que tengo. Tsukushi & Tsukasa.


_Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son de la autoría de la grandiosa Yoko Kamio. Esta historia es creada sólo con fines de entretener al lector._

Parece como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo, aún sólo, caminando por estas calles de cemento, abarrotados de gente que ni siquiera conozco, en un país que no es el mío, su sonrisa de aquella vez es el único recuerdo feliz que tengo. Han pasado muchos meses desde aquella última vez que la vi, fui una bestia con ella. El día anterior también la vi, cerca de ese puesto de comida rápida. Tenía la misma mirada de siempre y pude ver que una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, me sentía mareado de verla ahí, en Estados Unidos, ¿qué hacia ella en este lugar? ¿Y con qué dinero había viajado? Me saqué los lentes pensando ilusamente que podría ver mejor y que no haya sido una ilusión de mi cerebro plagado de ella, pero resultó ser verdad. En ese mismo instante quise mandar todo al demonio, quise que mis piernas corrieran hacia ella y abrazarla pero estas no respondían, me pesaban demasiado, quise mandar a la mierda a mi madre por lo que me estaba haciendo pasar pero también sabía que debajo de mi había muchas cabezas qué alimentar, con ese último pensamiento mi mente se aclaró. Era el heredero del Imperio Domyoji, no podía darme el lujo de estar jugando a los enamorados. Encerré mi corazón entre barrotes y mi mirada se tornó fría, pude ver su reacción en ella, algo extrañada aun así ella acortó la distancia y me habló. Era hora de hacer uso de mi autocontrol. Después de un rato la dejé a su merced, me costaba tanto pero sabía que debía hacerlo si quería que ella estuviese bien pero sus ojos lastimeros hacía que mi resolución flaquee aun así no lo hice y la dejé. Al día siguiente y última vez que la vi la traté peor, esperando así que se olvide de mí aunque eso no era lo que deseaba mi corazón. Al día siguiente volví a ir al mismo lugar de la comida rápida, estuve parado en ese mismo lugar por muchas horas, esperando a que apareciese pero ella nunca regresó. Era entendible, la había lastimado. Me sentí como la peor basura.

.

.

.

No sabía que más pedirle a la vida, por fin iba a poder ir a ver a Domyoji, desde aquella vez en el aeropuerto no había visto su rostro. Tenía todas mis esperanzas en ese viaje, pasé por mucho al llegar a Estados Unidos, me robaron, casi me matan pero con ayuda de Hanasawa Rui pude salir adelante. Sin embargo en el lugar menos esperado, donde mis pies y mí vista puestos en el gris asfalto me llevaba, lo encontré. Estaba parado frente a mí, podía ver su ancha espalda envuelta en un lujoso traje de Armani, sus cabellos rizados característicos, su piel pálida por el frio. Me parecía que era cosa del destino, sin querer buscarlo lo pude encontrar. Por fin tenía a Domyoji Tsukasa frente a mí.

Presuroso se dio la vuelta, tal vez tenía una reunión importante, no lo sé, pero pude ver como se sacó los lentes de sol y sus ojos me miraron con sorpresa e inmediatamente se volvieron fríos y calculadores, como si con solo verme le generaría problemas. No lo pude aguantar y como si fuese un auto reflejo mis labios sonrieron y dijeron su nombre, al parecer a él le pasó lo mismo porque puede leer que de sus labios salió un "Makino". Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, decirle muchas cosas, tal vez aquellas que nunca le pude decir por causa de mi timidez y quizá un poco de miedo a que lo nuestro no funcione. Ahora que lo recuerdo me felicito mentalmente por no hacerlo, hubiese quedado como un estúpida. Ese mismo día me di cuenta que él no sentía lo mismo por mí, me había olvidado olímpicamente, sin embargo, soy Tsukushi Makino, la mala hierba y no era mi costumbre el de darme por vencida tan fácilmente, así que decidí ir a verlo nuevamente, pero sólo me reuní con él para rectificar más su falta de cariño hacia mí. Todo había acabado. Se alejó dándome la espalda y en ningún momento volteó a mirarme y para decirme con una gran sonrisa "tonta, sólo es una broma, vamos toma mi mano y corramos juntos fuera de la vieja bruja de mi madre". No, eso no sucedió. El último día en ese país volví a ir a ese mismo lugar, a la misma hora, deseaba verlo por última vez pero eso no sucedió nunca más.

 **Reencuentro**

Las primeras flores de _Sakura_ caían delicadamente en los parques, era triste ver como una especie tan hermosa sólo durara pocos días, aun así mi corazón albergaba la esperanza de que el próximo año volviera a verlas en esta misma época. Me levanté rápidamente, recogí el tapete en donde me había sentado y puesto mi almuerzo, sabía que debía darme prisa si quería llegar a tiempo a mi próximo trabajo, al menos eso mantenía mi mente ocupada y alejada de pensamientos por un joven de rulos en la cabeza. Suspiré fuertemente y estiré mis brazos para poder relajarlos.

Ha pasado un año desde que lo vi por última vez, pero su recuerdo aún sigue taladrante en mi memoria, todo este tiempo quise volver a rehacer mi vida así sea con otra persona pero caprichosamente siempre aparecía él o simplemente yo terminaba buscando algo de él en cada persona que conocía.

He llegado rápidamente al lugar en el que estoy trabajando, saludo a la dueña y me dirijo presurosa hacia los vestidores para ponerme el uniforme correspondiente, es tan suave y cómodo de usar, esta es una de las ventajas de trabajar en este lugar. La dueña me llama para que me dé prisa y lo hago, salgo del vestidor y frente a mi aparece él…

.

.

.

Un año sin verla, un año sin poder embriagarme de su aroma a limón tan característico de ella, por más que le dije que ese perfume era de baja categoría, ella como siempre lo siguió usando y vaya que me encantaba como quedaba en ella, sólo en ella. Ahora me encuentro rumbo a una nueva reunión de negocios pero tengo miedo, sí, el gran Domyoji Tsukasa tiene miedo de ver nuevamente a la mujer de sus sueños y que todo el muro que construyó con esfuerzo caiga estrepitosamente. El chofer de la familia me va poniendo al día de los acontecimientos recientes, de mis amigos, tanto tiempo sin verlos. Aun así mi mente está en otra parte y no le presto mucho caso, mi vista viaja apresuradamente por las calles de Tokio y veo a una mujer parecida a ella, mi corazón se acelera…

\- Para el coche, necesito algo de esa tienda – ordeno al chofer.

\- Sí señor. – Inmediatamente el coche se estaciona.

Camino lentamente hasta aquella tienda y un dulce aroma a limón me envuelve… estoy acabado, pensé.

.

.

.

\- Hanasawa Rui ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías que estar en París hoy?

\- Por lo visto sabes todo lo que tengo que hacer… Makino… - y ahí está otra vez él, con su forma particular de decir mi nombre, tal dulce y llena de cariño. Le miro a los ojos y le sonrío sinceramente. Todos estos meses he luchado para quererle como algo más que amigos pero no puedo y él lo sabe. Aquella época cuando lo amaba a él se había acabado para siempre.

\- Entonces dime que haces aquí.

\- Cancelé mi reunión de hoy sólo porque estaba preocupado por ti.

\- ¿Por mí? Bien sabes que soy la mala hierba, así que nada me pasará. – puse mis trabajos de tal forma para que pareciese que tuviera bíceps desarrollados.

\- Tsukasa está en Japón. – todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y porqué mentir hasta mi corazón salta dentro de mi pecho, será idiota, ya no debería reaccionar de ese modo, todo acabó aquella vez en Estados Unidos. Enmudecí y estoy segura que me veo ridícula al tratar de hablar, lo sé porque Rui me ve de una forma rara. – no te preocupes, sabes que te protegeré. – y lo decía en serio, él fue el único que se quedó a mi lado después de lo sucedido. Lloré por muchos días y él siempre estuvo ahí para consolarme. Ahora las lágrimas habían regresado a mis ojos.

.

.

.

Aquel aroma de limón no era nada más que un pastel hecho con este mismo, lo compré, total era un aroma agradable y refrescante. Muy dentro de mí albergaba la esperanza de que fuese ella quien estaba ahí pero no, era otra mujer. Aún tenía tiempo de sobra para la reunión así que decidí caminar un poco por las calles, recordando viejos tiempos, con Soijiro, Akira y Rui… Rui, mis espías me informaron que él siempre andaba revoloteando como abeja sobre miel con Makino y eso me desesperaba, porque sí, yo velaba por la seguridad de Makino siempre, es por ello que contraté a esos espías profesionales y ahora él sólo pensar que ella y él estuviesen juntos me ponía de mal humor. Sin embargo no debía ser tan egoísta, debería permitir que ella sea feliz aunque duela. Seguí caminando tranquilamente, hasta que una voz muy conocida para mis oídos se hizo presente.

.

.

.

Rui tenía razón, no debía llorar si es que en realidad lo había olvidado, pero eso era el problema ¡ni por un maldito día me olvido de él! A veces me da ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra algo para así perder la memoria pero luego recuerdo que debo pagar muchas deudas y si me lastimo gastaré más, así que me contengo y hago como si nada.

\- Tienes razón Rui, debería de olvidarlo ¿por qué mejor me acompañas un rato en mi trabajo? – necesitaba distraerme con alguien.

\- Claro por qué no, ahora no tengo nada que hacer – se encogió de hombros y juntos caminamos hasta el jardín en donde habían muchos infantes, unos de meses y otros de años pero ni uno pasaba de los tres. – No sé cómo le haces para poder trabajar en tantos lugares, yo a la justa puedo con lo que me ordenan. – Me rio por lo bajo, era gracioso verlo quejarse de esa forma cuando sólo se la pasa durmiendo.

\- Trabajar con ellos no es ningún pesar, me gusta mucho, mira este pequeñín… a que es lindo, tiene unos ojos marrones preciosos ¿no te parece? Y su cabello…

\- Tienes razón pero su rostro me suena a alguien.

\- Creo que tienes razón – nos miramos y nos reímos a carcajadas, efectivamente se parecía a Domyoji. – entonces tú serás como mi hijo. – lo dije sin pensar, sin saber que podía ocasionar, sin ver que expresión tenía el rostro de Hanasawa Rui… mucho menos sin ver a la persona que estaba tras de él…

.

.

.

Mis oídos había escuchado bien ¿era verdad? ¿Hijo? Escuché claramente su voz, era la voz de ella, veo hacia mi derecha y la veo tan hermosa a ella, cargando un bebé y junto a ella está Rui, lo sé porque conozco como es su porte. El rostro de Makino está tan iluminado por el pequeño que no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, sin embargo mi mente aún se sigue preguntando ¿hijo? Acaso ella y él tuvieron… sí, eso debe ser. Ella rehízo su vida con otro mientras me deja medio muerto a mí, termino de caminar los pocos pasos que me faltan para alcanzarlos, sé que es una locura pero no soporto la idea de que ella tenga un hijo con otro. Dirijo mi mano hasta el hombro de Rui y lo volteo de un solo movimiento, aprovechando así que está distraído para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Ahora la puedo ver mejor, me ve y sus ojos contienen sentimientos que no los puedo describir pero mi boca es más rápida… como siempre.

.

.

.

\- ¡Con que ahora tienen un hijo! Y yo como idiota pensando en ti. – los pequeños comenzaron a llorar por el ruido que había.

\- ¡Qué te pasa idiota, por qué me has golpeado! – el joven de ojos de mármol se limpia la comisura del labio, el cual tenía un poco de sangre. – no sabía que eras un cobarde para atacar por la espalda.

\- Contigo no estoy hablando, quiero que ella me responda que luego tú y yo arreglamos de otra forma.

\- Ella no tiene nada de qué hablar contigo. Lo de ustedes terminó cuando tú la dejaste.

\- ¡Te digo que no te metas o quieres que te rompa la cara en este mismo instante! – hasta ese momento la joven había guardo silencio, aún seguía en shock y no respondía a ningún estímulo. ¿Cómo era que Domyoji había llegado hasta donde ellos? Y como se le ocurría decir ello.

\- Me meto porque desde que tú la dejaste yo fui quien veló por ella cuando se suponía que otro era el novio, me aguante todas las veces que la vi llorando por ti, me aguante las ganas de romperte toda la cara por hacerla llorar de esa forma tan desconsolada. Ahora soy yo quien tiene más derecho sobre ella que tú. Una vez te lo dije, que si tú no la querías pues yo me encargaría de que ella me amase, más de lo que te ha querido a ti. Y sabes muy bien que no hablaba en broma.

\- Do-myo-ji… ¡Pero quien te has creído tú para venir a mi trabajo y asustar a todos los pequeños de esa forma! ¡Eres un imbécil que siempre piensa en sí mismo sin considerar a los demás! Y cual hijo ¿con Rui? Ya te gustaría… pero no, no es mi hijo y si así fuese a ti que te importa maldito idiota, ahora lárgate de aquí antes que yo lo haga de una sola patada que te daré por ser tan descerebrado. – Tsukushi se había molestado, después de salir del shock su impulsivo carácter salió a flote. Dejó al pequeño que tenía entre sus brazos y se acercó hasta el rizado, dejándole bien en claro que no lo quería ahí. De seguro y la despedirían por el alboroto que ocasionó. Sin más, tomó a Rui de la mano y lo llevó para dentro de la estancia para poder curar su herida en el labio, dejando parado en medio del patio de juegos a Tsukasa.

\- Si será idiota ese tipo ¡como se le ocurre regresar y golpearte así! Y para colmo creyó que era un hijo nuestro, de verdad que ese tipo no tiene cerebro.

\- Makino… estas apretando mucho el algodón en mi labio… duele.

\- Ay lo siento Rui, no me di cuenta es que de verdad este idiota solo regresa para poner mi mundo de cabeza, ahora seguro y me despedirán por todo esto.

\- No lo creo, la dueña es comprensiva o tal vez entienda cuando hablemos con ella pero lo que sí creo es que tu semblante ha cambiado.

\- ¿Mi semblante? Porque lo dices.

\- Si, tu semblante. Si quieres verlo pues vete en un espejo… tus ojos ya no reflejan tristeza, al contrario, veo que está feliz… ¿es por él, verdad? Sé que no me estoy equivocando.

\- Rui… yo…

\- No tienes nada que decir, yo soy el único culpable de hacerme ilusiones contigo, siempre supe que le querías a él y a nadie más, prácticamente te estaba obligando a quererme pero sabes que siempre contarás conmigo y que te voy a querer para toda la vida.

\- No digas eso Rui, sé que encontrarás a alguien que te ame, alguien que merezca tu amor. Yo te quiero mucho pero no como quisieras, ahora que él regresó por fin vuelvo a ser yo, la peleonera, la contestona, la mujer sin clase que siempre fui.

\- Con él sacas tu verdadero yo… siento que nací para una sola misión en este mundo…

\- ¿Misión?

\- La misión de velar por tu sonrisa – se paró rápidamente y estampó sus labios con los de ella, un beso casto y lleno de ternura. – Ahora es mi turno de seguir, ve por él, hablen porque sé que él se puso celoso. – sin decir más palabras salió de la estancia a un rumbo desconocido. Ella sólo vio su ancha espalda y su mano formando una "V" alejándose mientras que el rostro del joven reflejaba el más puro y cruel dolor de amar a alguien sin ser correspondido.

.

.

.

En medio del patio aún seguía parado, parecía que me habían clavado ahí, a mi mente sólo venían las imágenes de ella tomando la mano de él, con tal delicadeza, el cual nunca tuvo para conmigo. Yo no había terminado de hablar con ellos ¡al diablo mi junta de negocios! ¡Al diablo la vieja bruja de mi madre! Este era el momento de aclarar muchas cosas. Entonces la veo, caminando hacia mí, nuevamente. En su mirada puedo percibir decisión, cada vez está más cerca de mí, mágicamente todos los niños desaparecieron, no hay ninguno _**para lo que me importa**_ y es verdad, me tiene sin cuidado, lo único que me importa es que ella sigue caminando hacia mí con una determinación que da miedo, siento como soy jalado de la camisa y desde ahí mi mente se volvió en blanco… o estaba muerto.

.

.

.

Le dije a la dueña que tenía que hablar con aquel hombre y ella entendió, pero claro, fue porque el joven en cuestión es el poderoso Domyoji. Caminé hasta él, no iba a desperdiciar las palabras de Hanasawa Rui, tenía que hacer algo o sino siempre iba a vivir lamentándome por lo que no hice. Me acerqué lo más que pude, lo jalé de la camisa de diseñador _**ridículo**_ _pensé_ _ **, ridículos millonarios**_ y sin más, planté mis labios sobre los suyos y el cayó como plomo sobre el pasto artificial.

¡Oh Dios mío, se había desmayado el estúpido este!

\- Domyoji, despierta – le decía mientras daba suaves golpes en el rostro del chico. – oh vamos, no te hagas el tonto y abre tus ojos.

\- Toma Makino, tal vez y con esto despierta – le tendió un algodón con alcohol – mira que desmayarse por un beso jajajaja, que chico para más bobo.

\- No se burle señora Himiko, pero es verdad es un bobo. – Una tonta sonrisa se formó en mis labios, al fin lo tenía conmigo sin embargo me daba un poco de miedo su reacción…

\- Ay, me duele mi calabaza…

\- ¿Calabaza? Jajaja no será cabeza – era inevitable, él no había cambiado absolutamente nada en todo este tiempo, seguía confundiendo las palabras a pesar de que sean simples. – parece que no has cambiado, tu forma de hablar sigue igual o peor.

\- Pues ya te dije que un idioma es un idioma y no hay nada más que hacer. – Su forma de hablar denotaba tanta convicción que parecía que era verdad lo que decía pero en realidad era un grandísimo tonto.

\- Ay… parece que sigues con lo mismo…

\- Makino yo… - se levantó rápidamente y dirigió su mirada hasta la de ella – yo…

\- No digas nada Domyoji, lo entiendo, sé que no quieres estar conmigo porque eres el heredero de las empresas Domyoji, sé que lo nuestro nunca va a poder ser.

Al parecer ella pensaba otra cosa.

\- No, Makino… lo que yo te quiero decir es que voy a dejarlo todo.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo que escuchas, dejaré todo… mi familia, mi apellido, la empresa, todo…

\- Tú no puedes hacer eso. Muchas personas viven gracias a las empresas de tu familia. – en su cerebro hizo un clic, ahora lo entendía… él no siguió con ella aquella vez por ese mismo motivo… que tonta había sido, él siempre la protegió.

\- Estoy cansando… no me gusta esta vida que llevo, peor aún si tú no estás en ella. Aquella vez, hace un año en Estados Unidos yo te dejé ir, te perdí y no quiero que vuelva a pasar, al diablo todo, al diablo mi madre, yo te dije una vez, te seguiré hasta al mismo infierno.

\- Nunca me perdiste… - y era verdad, él siempre estuvo presente en su corazón y en sus pensamientos.

\- Claro que sí, tal vez ahora quieres a Rui y ya no a mí y todo porque tenía que obedecer lo que decía mi madre o si no te habrían daño y eso nunca lo iba a permitir.

\- Domyoji… realmente eres un bobo – las lágrimas asaltaron sus ojos rápidamente – eres un tonto porque aquella vez, yo iba con la resolución de estar solo contigo, pase lo que pase pero todo se fue al tacho, me hiciste creer que no me querías, que te estorbaba, inclusive me dijiste que ya no eras un niño como para seguir jugando conmigo a los enamorados, eso fue lo que más me dolió. Pero ahora entiendo que lo hiciste para protegerme… soy una tonta como tú.

\- Entonces, lo nuestro ya no puede ser ¿verdad?

\- Yo no he dicho eso… pero no puedes renunciar a tu apellido.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estas enamorada de mí?

\- Lo estoy, te sigo queriendo, sigo enamorada de ese hombre orgulloso, tonto, egocéntrico y mal hablado que eres, te quiero Domyoji… - no pudo seguir hablando porque unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, al parecer él estaba llorando en su hombro. - ¿Domyoji? Estás bien…

\- Estoy feliz Tsukushi…

\- Me llamaste por mi nombre.

\- Desde el primer momento debí hacerlo, pero sentía que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para llamarte por tu nombre.

\- Jajajaja que raro eres… Tsukasa.

Y entre risas estuvieron un momento hasta que sintieron que alguien los veía. Se voltearon lentamente y vieron que tenían a todas las madres de los pequeños bebés y a la dueña viendo como actuaban los dos, disfrutando como si se tratase de una película con pop corn incluido. No lo dudaron, dieron un grito y corriendo salieron del lugar.

.

.

.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- Ahora es hora de ir y hablar con mi madre.

\- ¿Con tu madre? Estás loco o te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza cuando te desmayaste.

\- ¡Cuando me desmayé!

\- ¡Cuando te besé!

\- Jejeje fue la emoción.

\- Tonto.

\- Ven vamos, ahí está mi auto – rápidamente todo su mano – iremos ahora mismo.

\- Anda no me tomes de la mano que no me la he lavado cuando fui al baño.

\- Asquerosa, pues te cuento que yo tampoco me las lavo desde ayer.

\- ¡Ahhh que asco!

\- Es broma… y si aún fuese verdad lo que me dices, eso no me va a impedir que te agarre de la mano, porque nunca la soltaré.

\- Domyoji… - Al parecer si había cambiado en algo, él había madurado. – Gracias.

\- Venga, vamos sube. – dentro del carro les aguardaba una sorpresa.

\- ¡Sorpresa! Se demoraron mucho en llegar, ya nos íbamos a ir sin ustedes, de seguro y estaban haciendo manitas.

\- Pero que dices Nishikado, no… nosotros no somos así.

\- Jejejeje – un ruborizado Domyoji miraba al techo del auto.

\- Pues parece que un joven heredero está soñando despierto.

\- Domyoji, compórtate. Y se puede saber que hacen ustedes aquí.

\- Rui nos dijo que Domyoji y tú habían vuelto, así que desde ahora el F4 se vuelve a reunir para poder conseguir que Makino Tsukushi, **la virgen pobre de la clase trabajadora** , se convierta en uno de nosotros. En la flamante prometida de Domyoji.

\- ¿Prometida, Makino y yo? Jejeje… eso suena muy bien.

\- Estúpido Domyoji, compórtate, no ves que nos están fastidiando.

\- A mí no me molesta, al fin y al cabo tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Somos seres de Saturno, ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Eres un idiota sin cerebro.

\- Ya ya, no se peleen, la hermana de Tsukasa ya está en la empresa, ahora si vamos bien preparados para poder luchar contra la vieja bruja de tu madre, Tsukasa.

\- Y ¿Hanasawa Rui, dónde está?

\- Aquí estoy, Makino – del asiento delantero apareció una mano, haciendo notar que ahí estaba sentado, él le miró a los ojos por el retrovisor y ella le correspondió dando un _gracias_ con la mirada. Era ahora de enfrentar al monstruo.

.

.

.

\- ¡Madre, te digo que Tsukushi es la mejor para Domyoji! Ella y nadie más.

\- No me hagas reír Tsubaki, esa mocosa muerta de hambre nunca será digna de nuestra familia ni de nuestro apellido.

\- Crees que impidiendo que ellos se vean dejarán de amarse, de verdad lo crees.

\- Por poco y lo logro, si no hubiese sido por el estúpido de tu hermano, seguro y ahora tendríamos paz pero no, el muy idiota decidió ir a verla.

\- Pero madre, te lo pido. Ya lograste una fusión conmigo, ya condenaste a uno de tus hijos cuando me casaste por conveniencia con ese heredero de hoteles, deja que al menos mi hermano sea feliz con la mujer que ama.

\- No lo voy a permitir Tsubaki, tú ahora eres feliz, ahora tienes una vida y sé que quieres a tu esposo.

\- ¡Claro que lo quiero pero no lo amo! Tú me condenaste a este matrimonio de apariencias, sabiendo que yo amaba a otro hombre.

\- Crees que te iba a ir bien con ese tipo que no te iba a dar la vida a la que estas acostumbrada ¡seguro y ahora ya estarían divorciados!

\- No lo sé madre, no me diste la oportunidad que vivirlo.

De un solo golpe la puerta de la oficina fue abierta, dejando entrar al grupo, a la cabeza iba Makino siendo seguido por Domyoji y Hanasawa Rui, mientras que el resto de los F4 iba detrás.

\- Con que volviste, pequeña intrusa. – Se notaba a leguas que la madre estaba muy enojada.

\- ¡Hum! – no pudo decir más porque Tsubaki ya se había colgado al cuello de Tsukushi.

\- Te extrañé tanto pequeña salta montes.

\- Tsukushi, hermana, me llamo Tsukushi.

\- Ya lo sé solo que me gusta mucho llamarte de esa forma, ahora yo te apoyaré así se contra mi propia madre.

El ambiente se puso tenso, sabían que esta era la última oportunidad que tenían para poder ganar a la dama de hielo que tenía enfrente.

\- Elegiste desafiarme, Tsukasa… bien sabías el riesgo que iba a suponer cada acción que tomas.

\- Estoy totalmente consciente de ello y no dejaré que le hagas daño.

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en protegerla, si ella no vale nada? Es sólo una mosca muerta, una mujer sin clase.

\- ¡Qué no vale nada, esta mujer es la persona más importante en el mundo! Y me dices que no vale nada. No vale nada esta porquería de familia que tengo… si es que la puedo llamar familia. Estoy cansado de siempre guardar apariencias y todo para qué, para que nos volvamos más millonarios de lo que ya somos pero nunca te has parado a pensar en cómo nos sentimos nosotros, tus hijos, eres una vieja bruja sin sentimientos. – El sonido de una bofetada resonó en el lugar.

\- Y tú quién te has creído para hablarme de esa forma, gracias a mí es que llevas la vida que gozas hasta ahora, tus lujos, comodidades, ¡todo!

\- Pero nunca le dio amor. – Su voz sonó como un susurro entre toda la discusión que se estaba desarrollando, aun así no se acobardó y dijo lo que pensaba. – Usted nunca le dio amor y eso es lo más importante. – Todos enmudecieron – dice que le dio de todo pero nunca se puso a pensar en los sentimientos de sus hijos, nunca pensó que tal vez ellos necesitaban una madre y no un dictador, que necesitaban un abrazo de su madre y no fajos de dinero para comprar lo que ellos quisieran, ¡no todo se compra con dinero!

\- Tú que hablas, muerta de hambre, todo en esta vida es dinero, si no tienes dinero eres infeliz.

\- Eso no es verdad… hay cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero… como el amor, el aire…

\- Ya veo, viniste a darme un sermón de cómo debo educar a mis hijos…

\- Al menos en mi familia si hay amor, no tuvimos dinero para despilfarrar pero nunca nos faltó nada y me enseñaron a nunca hablar mal de otra persona peor aún si es a sus espaldas, es por ello que he venido hoy, porque pienso decirle todo en su cara. Su hijo tiene razón, usted es una vieja bruja sin sentimientos, sólo piensa en usted misma y en su bolsillo, sin siquiera pensar en el daño que puede estar causando, es una mujer sin escrúpulos, está vacía, hueca… es de hielo, usted no merece nada. – el ardor en su mejilla se hizo presente, la vieja bruja la había abofeteado, eso quería decir que había sentido todo lo que ella le dijo. No esperó más tiempo y con la misma fuerza le devolvió la cachetada y un _**OH**_ se hizo presente en el lugar, todos estaban sorprendidos de que Makino haya cacheteado a la mujer. – Si usted me golpea, yo también se lo devolveré ¡Estúpida vieja! Y sí, soy una mujer pobre, indigna del apellido Domyoji pero no me importa su apellido, no me importa su dinero, no me importa su imperio el único que me importa es su hijo y nadie más, estoy cansada de que quieran separarnos, ya nos hicieron suficiente daño y sí, **yo soy la mujer sin clase que se enamoró de Tsukasa.**

\- Ma…Makino, yo… - estaba rojo y sentía que el alma se le iba a salir del cuerpo en cualquier comento, ella había dicho que lo quería enfrente de todos.

\- No es hora de que te pongas nervioso Domyoji, debemos dejar en claro que yo no quiero una vida llena de lujos.

\- Eso lo sé pero ya te dije que estoy dispuesto a dejar mi apellido y todo lo que tengo sólo para estar contigo.

\- Y yo ya te dije que no puedes hacer eso porque muchas personas viven de tu empresa, sería como condenar a todo Japón.

\- Al parecer la pobretona tiene más cerebro que mi propio hijo. – la mujer adulta solo le bastó con ver a los ojos a Tsukushi un momento y pudo ver que dentro de ella no había avaricia, siempre lo supo pero nunca quiso admitir que esa mujer era la más indicada para su hijo, la codicia había segado sus ojos y en lo único que pensaba era en cómo expandir más el imperio Domyoji, tal vez aún estaba a tiempo de redimir todo lo malo que había hecho. – Esta bien…

 **¡Qué!** – se escuchó la voz en grupo

\- Dije que está bien, dejaré que ustedes estén juntos, dejaré que hagan su vida como quieran… pero con una condición. – Todos los presentes estaban de piedra, Nishikado y Mimasaka ya tenía el teléfono en mano para poder llamar a sus respectivos padres para ayudar a Tsukasa. – Que tanto se sorprenden, estoy diciendo que está bien pero mi condición es que Tsukasa sea el nuevo presidente de la empresa. Y si lo hace bien, dejaré que la mugrosa… quise decir, Makino y mi hijo pueden casarse en un futuro.

Todos aún seguían impactados por la noticia, nadie articulaba palabra y tenían los ojos puestos en ella. La primera en romper ese silencio fue la temperamental Tsubaki que como es su costumbre salto hacia los brazos de su madre.

\- Gracias madre, gracias por dejar que mi hermano sea feliz con la mujer a la que ama, gracias. – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Ya Tsubaki, déjame un momento – su mirada otra vez se endureció al ver como Makino se acercaba hacia ella. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la joven que tanto despreció por años, se inclinaba ante ella en un sincero agradecimiento.

\- Gracias Señora Kaede y disculpe por el atrevimiento que tuve con usted. – La mujer se rió muy bajito. - ¿Eh?

\- Al parecer no eres tan mal educada después de todo, está bien, ya no importa. – Ella nunca se iba a disculpar por lo que hizo… o tal vez en el futuro.

\- Madre…

\- Que pasa Tsukasa… también me vas a agradecer.

\- No – y con el mismo ímpetu que su hermana se lanzó a los brazos de su madre. – Sólo quería abrazarte, verás que no te defraudaré con la empresa.

\- Eso espero… y ustedes chicos que hacen aquí.

\- También la queremos abrazar – dijo Nishikado.

\- Yo también – era turno de Mimasaka, querían vivir la experiencia de cómo era abrazar a la dama de hielo.

\- Ni lo piensen – con una sola mirada los dos chicos fueron ignorados. Mientras que Hanasawa Rui se acerba hasta Makino.

\- Al fin podrás ser feliz, Makino – y ahí estaba otra vez él, con su típica forma de llamarla, sin dudarlo él la envolvió en un abrazo.

\- Gracias Rui – no era un buen momento para que él la abrazase, peor aun cuando Domyoji estaba presente.

\- ¡Oye tú, idiota, aún tenemos cuentas que saldar y no abraces a mi novia! – todos en la sala en vez de preocuparse se comenzaron a reír, era un momento lleno de felicidad, por fin todo había acabado. – ¡Por qué se ríen acaso soy un chiste! No se rían. Y tú Makino ¡por qué te dejas abrazar por él, cuando yo soy el único que debe hacerlo!

\- Vaya… sí que eres celoso jajaja… deberías de dar gracias a Rui de que gracias a él pude estar bien.

\- No, nunca lo haré – y ahí estaba nuevamente ese niño caprichoso del que se había enamorado. Mientras que Hanasawa bostezaba sonoramente en una esquina, haciendo que los presentes se riera, era imposible con ese chico, siempre tenía sueño.

.

.

.

\- Te lo dije no… si tú no ibas a mi mundo yo iría al tuyo.

\- Lo sé, pero ninguno de los dos salimos de nuestros mundos… pero llegará el día que tú y yo estaremos juntos en el mismo mundo que nos corresponda vivir.

\- Tantos mundos hablas que ya me confundí.

\- No tienes remedio… no importa, a ti hay que explicarte con manzanas.

\- Tampoco te burles que no soy un tonto.

\- Pues eres la única persona tonta que conozco – se encogió de hombros. – Lo importante es que por fin podremos ser felices.

\- Tienes toda la razón.

\- Siempre la tengo, por algo soy Tsukushi la mala hierba.

\- Y yo soy Domyoji Tsukasa, el todo poderoso.

\- Sin duda… nunca cambiarás.

\- Así me quieres.

\- No te lo creas tanto jajaja – sin pensárselo mucho salió corriendo mientras que él iba detrás reclamando por qué le decía eso.

\- Hey tú, ven aquí y dime en mi cara que no me quieres.

\- ¡Tampoco dije eso!

Se siguieron persiguiendo por buen rato hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron más, se recostaron sobre el tatami del pequeño departamento de Makino, viendo hacia la ventana, disfrutando así la refrescante brisa que les ofrecía la primavera.

\- Te amo Tsukushi y no lo dudes.

\- Lo sé y también créelo de mí. – Sus ojos se encontraron y como era la costumbre de Domyoji, la besó, un beso lleno de necesidad y amor, tanto tiempo estando separados, todo lo que sufrieron para estar juntos, por fin eran felices.

Y así se quedaron un buen rato, dándose mucho amor, discutiendo, riendo del mal vocabulario de Domyoji, él diciéndole que estaba muy flaca y ella golpeándolo… al fin y al cabo eran ellos mismo, impacientes, impredecibles, tercos. Solo ellos sabían cómo afrontarían el futuro, con lo cabezotas que eran.

\- Casémonos. – El hombre había perdido la cabeza.

\- ¿Lo dices enserio?

\- Nunca he dicho algo más enserio.

\- Entonces ¿es una declaración de guerra?

\- Es una declaración de guerra.

\- Si es así… entonces acepto.

 _ **FIN**_

Hola, espero que estén bien de salud y que todo les esté yendo bien este año.

Decidí escribir este one-shot porque AMO Hana Yori Dango, es mi anime/manga/drama favorito y en lo particular me identifico mucho con la protagonista, tiene tanto espíritu y no se deja por nadie y claro está que también adoro la forma de ser de Domyoji, aunque a veces es un poco impulsivo, pero lo que leyeron o vieron sobre el tema pues él es así porque nunca le enseñaron que era el amor.

Espero que les guste ese humilde one-shot, me encantó escribirlo, lo disfruté muchísimo.

Si les gustó, espero sus comentarios.

Últimamente he estado subiendo videos a YouTube y no, no de fanfics, es sobre dibujo, para los que me conocen saben que me encanta dibujar. Y si les interesa me pueden seguir en:

YouTube: Hana Note Blog (tengo videos sobre dibujos de Sesshomaru y otro Seiya de Sailor Moon) Muy pronto subiré unos dibujos de Akane Tendo y otro de Broly.

Instagram: NoteHana

Sin más que agregar, se me cuidan y nos leemos para la próxima. Espero sus comentarios.

 _ **Hana Note.**_


End file.
